A Walk To Remember
by perfect.imperfectionsxx
Summary: Based on the movie. Strong language. Drug Abuse. Nick Jonas was going nowhere fast. There was only one person who could save him from himself. And she hated him. Nick/Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- HAYYY people. So you probably would know me better on my other account where I specialized in Loliver and Jiley stories. Now, it took me forever to figure out if I should make this a Loliver or a Nilly. I know you guys are SO mad that people are putting Jonas stories on the Hannah board. Well, this isn't JUST a Jonas story. It's a Hannah story, too. So chill out. (: ALSO! I'm kinda tired of so many Niley stories. So, I'm gonna change this to a Nick/Lilly. Niley's so played out. BE DIFFERENT, PEOPLE! xD

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Hannah Montana, any of the Jonas Brothers (although I wish I did) Oh the fun I'd have. Eh hem. Yes. Sorry. And I don't own A Walk To Remember, too.

Nick Jonas was going nowhere fast. There was only one person who could save him from himself. And she hated him. Nick/Lilly.

"Where is he?" Eighteen year old Demi asked as she slammed the door to the jeep. Cody sighed, "You said he was gonna be here!"

"Hey, give him time! He's coming!" Nick Jonas rolled his eyes as he leaned against the hood of his firetorch red mustang.

"This is gay! I want to go back to the dance!" Selena said, leaning against him. He threw his cigarette on the ground, and put it out. "You know I don't dance."

Just as he said that, a beat up pickup truck pulled next to Joe's hot red camero. The five friends started to laugh, as a boy killed the engine and jumped out of his truck.

"You made it!" Nick slapped the shoulder of Gary Feldon. "Nice truck, by the way."

Joe threw his arm around Gary's neck as they started walking. "So, you want to be one of us."

"Does this have to take long? I have to get the truck back to my grandpa." Gary said. Cody laughed, "Well, you got the...attitude...but do you have the skill?" He said, pointing to a tall tornado siren. They all looked to the top. "If you can climb that, press that button and send a chilling siren through the hills of South Grove...you're in. If not, you can climb back into that truck and run home to mama. Take your pick."

Gary stared at the siren. It must've been over a hundred feet tall. He looked back at the guys, and smirked. "Let's do it!"

"Alright!" Cody shouted.

They all ran to the base of the siren tower. Nick saw Gary gulp. "Don't worry. I did it once about three years ago. Believe me, it's not hard. It isn't as high as it looks, and it's much easier to come down then up."

"I see." He gulped again, looking at the top.

Nick sighed, "Don't worry. We'll be right here to catch you if you fall. Just go." He slapped him on the back, as Gary gripped the sides of the poles. He rested one foot on the bottom bar, and one on the top bar. He began to climb up as if it were a ladder. About ten minutes later, he'd made it to the top. Nick called out on a bullhorn, "Now look for a small red button on the back of the siren. See it?"

Gary raised his arm up as if in a 'yes'.

Nick called out, "Okay, now hold down that button!" Gary prepared his ears for a shrieking noise as he held down the crimson button. Once he released, the siren started up. The noise was so painful, Gary's hands flew up to cover his ears. His eyes shut in pain, as he backed away from the siren. His foot slipped, and he fell backward off the tower.

"Oh my God! Nick, help him!" Selena called, throwing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Fuck!" Nick ran over to where Gary landed on the ground. He was passed out. Nick felt his pulse. "He's alive," He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, and dangled it between his lips. "Just unconscious."

They heard police sirens wailing from a distance, just as the tornado siren's test button wore off. All their heads flew sideways to see a collision of cop cars cruising towards them. "Oh, shit!" Joe yelled, grabbing Demi's hand. Cody grabbed Selena, and they all ran to their cars.

Selena called to Nick, "Do something!" Selena and Cody got in the jeep. Joe and Demi got in the camero.

Nick looked back at Gary, who moaned as his head rolled over. Nick ran to his car and jumped through the window Dukes of Hazard style. He started up the engine, and floored the gas pedal. He laughed as he watched the police flail after him. "WHOO!" He felt dangerous.

...Until his engine died. He checked the gas gauge. It was failed on the tip of E. "Fuck!" He banged the steering wheel. He rested his forehead on the wheel, as a police flashlight shined on his face. He looked up. "Evening, officer."

--

"Well, well...Nick Jonas. At it again, are we? You have got to stop this!" Principal Chase yelled at Nick, who was sitting opposite his desk. "Let's see what the damage is. Trespassing on private property, underage possession of cocaine. You're lucky Gary Feldon's parents aren't pressing charges for his medical bills. All those surgeries! You are one lucky kid, Mr. Jonas. But not at South Grove High School. You can pay off all this by participating in the winter musical, help the janitors after school, and tutor unprivileged kids at the local BMI. Understand?"

Nick scoffed, "What are you kidding me?"

"This is serious, Nick! You have to learn from your mistakes! Now, either you do these tasks, or you can spend your summer in jail. Choose."

Nick sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Dammit." He muttered under his breath.

--

"What a tragic week this has been. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the family of Gary Feldon, who is awaiting test results at South Grove Medical Hospital. Let he be with us in our strength to proceed with our days of encouragement. And let he be with us in the lives of those who are clearly not on the path of righteousness." Reverend Truscott preached.

Nick leaned back in the pew, throwing his arm around the back of it. Whenever he clenched his jaw, he could feel a sharp pain at the base of his forehead, where a large white bandage was.

"Let us sing," Reverend Truscott said as the choir rose and sang a lovely version of a gospel song. Then, a solo came on. Nick looked up. There she was. Lilly, the reverend's daughter. He'd known her since second grade, where they shared a cubby. They were really good friends back then. However, in fourth grade, he started to hang out with Cody a lot. Soon, he drifted away from Lilly. They haven't spoken much since.

But she had really filled out. She always looked great in skinny blue jeans. Her hair was silky blond and wavy. Her blue eyes sparkled as she sang her beautiful solo. She glanced down at him for a split second. She didn't smile. In truth, she absolutely loathed Nick. He couldn't deny the fact that he hated her back.

--

"So what happened after we left?" Demi asked Nick, who was sitting on a bench outside of school. They were all ditching third period.

Nick sighed, "Well, I got in the car, went 80 miles an hour down the dirt road. Ran out of gas. Police dude got me. I told him I was just riding around, heard the siren going, didn't see a storm so I came to check out what's up. I told them I found Feldon on the ground and figured he must've pressed the tester button as a prank. When he woke up, they thought he was a little loopy and didn't believe him when they told them otherwise." He inhaled the fumes of his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

Joe laughed, "Gotta admit, dude. You're the master of bullshit."

They all laughed as they heard the bell ring. Soon, the court yard was filled with teenagers on their free period. "Damn, there goes Lilly Truscott." Cody pointed. Nick looked up. She was walking toward the school clutching her book. "You know, if you were to fix her up, she'd be fuckable."

"Joe! Dude!" Cody laughed.

Joe shrugged, "Can you blame me? I mean seriously. She may be quiet but damn, I'm sure she can move it just like any other chick at this school!" He took a puff of his cigarette.

As Lilly walked past them, Demi smiled. "I like your sweater."

She smiled at them, "Thank you." She said gently, then walked away. The five teens burst out laughing. "What a freak!" Selena said between laughter.

Nick found himself laughing, too. "Come on guys. Let's go to gym."

**A/N**- I'm sorry that was short. But yeah, this won't be EXACTLY like AWTR, but it'll have some of the same parts. Anyways, yes. Cody Linley, Joe Jonas, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, and Nick Jonas are all in that little group. So I have to go take a shower. Prom was last weekend, and I am SO ready to go to the after party tonight. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Awhe, I love it when you guys review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D Anyway, here's chapter twooo. :D

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

--

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this." Selena said as Nick drove her home. She'd called and asked if he could pick her up at Demi's. She had a little too much to drink and didn't really need to drive home. He put the car in park and killed the engine. He rested his wrists on the steering wheel, "Would you rather not see me all summer?"

Selena looked at the ground. "You know, I don't get why we ended our thing."

"We had a thing?" Nick cocked his eyebrow. Selena bit her lower lip. "Yeah! Remember you and me two summers ago in the back of my dad's old truck? That night we both lost our virginity."

Nick laughed and looked at the middle of the gray wheel. "Yeah, I remember."

"What ever happened to us?" She asked delicately. Nick just sighed, "It's better we're friends, Selena. That's the way it should be."

She clutched the handle to the door. "Well, see you at school." She wiped the bottom of her eye and ran toward the house.

Nick sighed, "Selena!" She didn't respond. He watched her disappear inside the two story Victorian home. He started up the engine, and drove home.

--

"Nicholas. Wake up!" Denise Jonas shook her son, who just pulled the covers over his head. "It's Saturday, no school."

She leaned in closer to him. "You have tutoring."

His eyes widened. "Damn. Ma, I think I'm sick." He faked a couple coughs. She laughed, and smacked his stomach. "Nice try," She walked out the room. "Now get up!"

He groaned and threw the covers off his body. As he walked to the mirror he saw that bandage on his forehead. He placed his hand over it gently. It stung. He rolled his eyes. It's all Gary Fuckdon's fault, he thought. He zipped a hoodie over the white wifebeater he'd just slept in, and pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers.

He grabbed his keys off the counter, and ran into the kitchen. His mom stopped him. "Nick! Look at what I found last night going through old photo albums. It's a picture of you and your best friend from elementary school. What was her name? Lila? No! Lilly."

He rolled his eyes. It was a picture of him and her together on beach day at the local park. He was pushing her on the swingset. You could see her laughing, her pink one piece bathingsuit skirt was flying up as she went in the air. Her hair in pigtails. His swim trunks, as well as his upper body were soaking wet from all the time they'd spent in the pool. They were only about seven.

"What ever happened to her?" His mom asked. Nick rolled his eyes again, "She grew up. Like me. Gotta go, mom." He grabbed a poptart and jet out the door into his mustang. Instantly, hard rock music blared from the speakers as he pulled away from his country style home.

The BMI building was very secure. Are you kidding me? Nick thought. They've got fucking guards. He showed the guard his ID and they let him in. Around back, there was a basketball court, a playground, and a recreational swimming pool. He found a parking place, and killed the engine. He sat there staring at the building for about three minutes before actually going inside. It smelled like a school building smells on the first day back from Christmas break; clorox, cleaning supplies, anti-roach spray, new paint.

They introduced Nick to his tutoree. His name was Jeff. He was chubby, but not fat. He looked to be about twelve, and had a football in his hand.

Once they got started, it was horrible. "Okay, it's x times the square root of y, divided by two. What do you do with the x?"

Jeff just flipped his football around. Nick sighed, "Come on, I know you know this."

"Man, this is stupid! I don't wanna be here!" Jeff threw the pencil down and ran off. Nick sat back, "That makes two of us."

The tutoring session was over. It was finally time to go home. He'd seen Lilly inside helping out another student. She was a lot better at it.

He found her walking around outside. She was talking to some girl on the phone. He heard her conversation. "You promised you'd come get me!"

He opened the door to his mustang and looked at her again. She ran her hand up her forehead. "Fine!" She slammed the flip phone shut, and caught his stare. They stood there a second, until she ran up to him. "Look, I need a ride."

Nick smirked and rested his arms ontop of the car door. "Now, why should I give you a ride?"

"Come on Nick." She stomped her foot. "I don't have time to deal with your crap. Take me home?"

She was serious, and he could tell. "Get in."

She got in the passenger side and fastened her seatbelt. She noticed he didn't. "Aren't you gonna buckle up?"

"Why should I?" He asked as he pulled onto the highway. She sat back in the seat. "Because you could get hurt."

"Does it matter?"

"Do good things, good things happen to you. Do bad things, bad things happen. You're endangering the lives of others, not just your own. God won't forgive you if you purposely kill another soul by being foolish." She said to him. He just rolled his eyes, "And where'd you read that? Your precious book?"

He was referring to the Holy Bible she held in her lap, on top of her blue jeans. She closed her eyes. "Don't pretend like you know me, okay?"

"Ah, but I do know you. You're real name is Lilian. You're middle name is Ainsley. You resent your mother for leaving you and your father after you were born. You had your first kiss when you were eight years old to a guy named Bradley. You always slept with a teddy bear you named Mr. Bobokins. You became essentially uncool the second you came to jr. high. You sit at table four, which isn't exactly the reject table but it's definitely not the VIP section of the cafeteria. You never wear a skirt or anything that would be open for people to see up you. You like to look at your feet when you walk. You hate wearing your hair in a ponytail. How's that sound?"

"Fair. But technically, you bought me that teddy bear and YOU named him Mr. Bobokins. Ah, yes. Let me tell you about Nick Jonas. You're real name is Nicholas. You hate when people call you Nicky. When you were five, you fell off the roof and broke your arm. You had your first kiss when you were seven to Angela Haleback, who is now a seventeen year old prostitute who dropped out of high school thinking she could be an actress. You have a lucky condom that you NEVER use. You've been addicted to alcohol since you were thirteen. You sit at table nine, which is definitely the VIP section of the cafeteria. You hate the way you look in the mornings, and you never do your homework. You love making up excuses just to get by in school. How's that for you?"

"Fair," He pulled up to a lovely two story house with a window at the top with white curtains blowing in the breeze. He put the car in park. "Home sweet home."

Lilly dragged herself out of the car, and slammed the door. She leaned through the window. "You know, just because you act like you've changed doesn't mean you have."

She ran off as he asked himself, "What the fuck does that mean?"

--

(**A/N –** If I haven't said this before, Joe and Nick aren't brothers in this. Nick's an only child.)

Joe pulled into the school parking lot. "So what's this play about?"

"Ah, some shit about a 1940s mobster and this broad he falls in love with after kidnapping her."

"Oh, that'll be fun." Joe replied sarcastically. "Hey, it might not look too bad. Maybe they'll have Kim Kardashian make a guest appearance. Her big ass'll take up the entire stage so you won't have to be in the play at all."

Nick laughed as he got out of the car. "Yeah. Hopefully I'll just be a stagehand." Nick slammed the door. "Don't forget to be back here in two hours!"

"Whatever!" Joe sped off.

"Well, this is quite an amazing play Mr. Guphardt wrote! It's a lovely story about forbidden love and trust. Now for the roles. Helen, the mobster's exgirlfriend will be played by Dorothea. Garcia, the lovely heiress will be played by Dana. Our leading roles of Katrina and Ronnie will go to Lilly and...Nick!"

This made Nick rip the earbuds from his iPod out. "Wait, what? No, no! I didn't even audition! I just came to be like on the sidelines!"

"Haven't you heard, Mr. Jonas? This wasn't an auditionary play. You show up, and get assigned roles." Ms. Garber told him.

Nick sat back.

"Okay, everyone take a script! Scene 14, start us out, Dorothea."

Dorothea was the most beautiful redhead Nick had ever seen. She had bright green eyes that sparkled whenever she spoke. Mhm, definitely fuckable, Nick thought. She began to speak, "So if it's really true that you love her, Ronnie. What'll happen to me?"

Nick cleared his throat and read his line, "I can't sit here baby and let all this go to waste."

This is the gayest play I've ever heard of. Nick thought as he flipped the page.

He waited outside for ten minutes for Joe to come pick him up. He would've driven himself, but his car was kind of busted.

He saw Lilly hug Dana Kirk, then climb into her small Honda. He walked up to her, then stood in front of her car. "I need a ride."

She smartly mocked him, "And why should I give you a ride?"

"Come on Lil." Lil. He hadn't called her that since they were eight years old.

She sighed. "Get in." They pulled out of the school parking lot. "Seatbelt," she firmly told him. He clicked it. They rode silently. "32."

"Thirty two what?" Nick asked questionably. She gripped the wheel. "I have a list of ambitions. Thirty two is befriend someone I don't like."

"A list of ambitions? How gay." He proceeded. She smirked. "21. Have someone call one of my ideas stupid."

"Can I hear some others? As if I care, but I have nothing else better to do." He looked out the window. She sighed, "4. Stand in two places at once. 3. Get a tattoo. 2. Get kissed in the rain."

"That's original," He rolled his eyes. "What's your number one?"

She smirked, "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

He looked out the window and saw his friends huddled around Cody's jeep. "Shit!" He ducked his head under the glove compartment. Lilly looked down in the corner of her eye and sighed. "Same old Nick."

**--**

**A/N-** Ah, OHMIGOD. This is the first time I've ever posted a second chapter in the same day I posted a story. **AH**MAZING! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I love you guys. :D

ily,

-ali(:


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N- **Hey guysss! :D Whats up? UHHHH...i don't have anything to say. Sigh. I'm a hopeless for words. OH! Did I forget to mention Nick and I are getting MARRIED?! Okay, i'm completely kidding. But I had a dream about it last night. Veeerry interesting. Anyway. I decided the song Lilly's gonna sing in the play is "cry". It's the song in the movie that Mandy Moore sings. I think it's at the end of the movie, and on the special features. Anyway...I know you're wondering this. Lilly isn't exactly like Jamie. She's not like completely one hundred percent uncool. She's just not in the IN-crowd. It's basically like a classic cinderella story. You know. Popular guy meets nerdy girl. That kind of thing. Enjoy this, loves. :D

After Nick picked up his car from the mechanic, he drove around, just to get the feel of driving back into his system. He decided to take a detour home. As he pulled down the dark road next to McRhode's cemetery, he saw a familiar face walking in the dark. "What the hell?" He asked himself.

He got out of the car and followed her. A twig snapped beneath his feet, causing Lilly to turn around, and shine the flashlight on him. His eyes squinted. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She smirked.

"Well, do you always walk around in cemeteries at midnight?" He asked, slamming his hands in his pockets. She sighed, and started to walk away. He followed her. "Hey wait!"

She began to set up a telescope. "Here. Take a look." She gestured toward the mouth of the pointer. He stuck his eye under and looked. "Saturn. Holy shit! That's awesome."

Lilly hung her head down low. "It's not right to say things like that." His head shot up out of the telescope. "What? Holy shit?"

"Shh!" She placed her index finger over his soft lips. "Stop it! Just remember God is always listening to you."

"I get it." He looked at the dew-soaked grass. "I get that you're into all this stuff. Christianity, astronomy..."

Lilly looked at her telescope. "...this stuff. You know, time heals the wounds that you feel. Everything that happens happens for a reason. Don't you believe there's a reason for everything?"

"No! I don't! There's too much bad shit in the world." He looked at the moon. She followed his gaze, "Without suffering, there would be no compassion."

"Tell that to those who suffer." He said.

She sighed, "Touche." She fixated the eye piece. "I plan on building a larger one in the spring so I can see the comet Humandson. It's supposed to come in April, but no one knows when it's coming back."

"So is this your other special hobby? Aside from acting and being perfect?" He snapped. She scoffed. "I'm not perfect! No one is! You have a lot of guts, Nick. I applaud you for it. But it won't get you around very long."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I might need some help with my lines."

Her head shot up. "Nick Jonas is asking Lilly Truscott for help?"

He rolled his eyes again and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, "Don't do that. Just...will you help me? Please?" She looked down. He ducked his head to meet her level and stuck his lower lip out. She sighed, "Okay...but only with two conditions."

He nodded for her to continue.

"One: Don't try to change me. Two: You have to promise not to fall in love with me." She gestured with her fingers each number. He laughed and looked at her. "That's not gonna be a problem."

"Okay then. I'll help you. Come by my house tomorrow after school."

* * *

"Nick Jonas is coming here?" Lilly's father was everything but sure that Nick was a positive influence on his young, innocent daughter.

"Daddy, you know Nick. Were were best friends in elementary school." Lilly complied as she continued the dishes. Her father paced steadily behind her, "I realize that. But that was back when he was coloring with crayons and spraying each other with water hoses. Not smoking pot and holding people at gun point."

"Daddy! What about forgiveness? Don't you believe that people can change?" She turned to face him. She liked the idea of sticking up for Nick, even though she hated him.

Her father sighed and placed both hands on either of her shoulders. "You are one amazing girl, Lilian. And you don't need a guy to show that to you. I know that's really what this is about."

She scoffed and pushed his hands away, "Daddy! Me and Nick? Gross!"

He cupped her face in his hands. "Don't let it get too far, Lilly. You know why."

She shut her eyes as he kissed her forehead. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she whispered. In truth, she didn't want Nick at her house. She'd insisted they met at a park or something, but Nick thought otherwise. She pulled the door open. "Nick." She greeted.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets to reveal his script rolled up into a roll as if to swat at a fly. "You ready?"

"Well, it's now or never. Come on in. My script's upstairs. I'll be back." She proceeded up the steps. Nick took a look at her house. It hadn't changed much in nine years since he'd last been there. It still had pictures of Lilly sprouting anywhere from five years old missing two front teeth to twelve years old winning her first pageant to the graduation pictures taken last week at school. It still smelled of cinnamon and pecans. Pictures and paintings of Jesus and Mary were hung on the walls with crucifixes draped around them. Nick saw a picture lying face down on the piano. He tilted it up, and his eyes widened. A picture of him. Him. There was Nick, Lilly, and some older blond girl he'd recognized as Cheryl, their old babysitter. She was reading to them. He didn't remember the day, but he could see he was happy. He'd figured Lilly's dad had taken the photo. Nick had his arm draped around Lilly. They were sitting on the ground. Their smiles so wide you couldn't see their eyes. Cheryl had her back turned in the chair, but turned her head to smile at the camera. The book she was holding was Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Back then, Nick and Lilly LOVED reading those. They'd always pretend they were Harry and Hermione running around to defeat Voldemort. He smiled to himself at the memory of Lilly swishing around a long brown stick as her "wand". He could remember asking his mom for her old reading glasses to use as Harry's glasses. In truth, Nick actually missed those days. Back when alcohol wasn't a secret pleasure of his, and sex was absolutely forbidden until marriage. Shows what he knew.

Nick heard someone clear their voice, and he spun around to see Lilly's father. "Uhm...erm-" He cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back. "Reverend Truscott. How's your evening?"

"Oh, knock it off Nicholas. We both know you're not one to be polite. I hear you've landed the lead role. Congratulations. Must be a big step up."

"Absolutely, sir. I'm very thankful." He tried his best to sound legit. Lilly's father took a step closer to the young boy in front of him. "Let's get one thing straight Mr. Jonas...don't get too close with Lilly. It's enough to have her heart ripped out once by you, but to do it nearly a decade later is another thing. I assume all this is is a simple rehearsing for a school function. After that, I want you to have no physical or verbal contact with my daughter at all."

Nick felt the need to cough. Okay Lilly. You can come down anytime. I've known you for forever and you always have bad timing so now's the time to show it! He thought as he looked at the stairs. Lilly came down. "Come on Nick! We can sit on the porch." She pulled his hand outside.

Sigh. This'll be a fun week.

* * *

"Yo, Nick!" Cody called, slapping him a high five. "Haven't seen you in forever! Where you been?"

"Nowhere, man." Nick lied. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and sat down next to Demi, who was writing something. He was curious. "What are you writing?"

"A letter to Joe. I can't tell him in person." She sniffled. Nick knew something was wrong, but he respected his friends enough to stay out of their business. He directed his attention to Lilly and her friend Dana Kirk walking up to his little clique. "Hey Nick!" She waved. "Dana's coming by after school. You coming too?"

Cody, Selena, and Demi all stared at Nick. He looked at them, then back to the two girls. A smirk spread on his face. "In your dreams."

His friends mockingly laughed. "Burn!" Selena yelled out.

"Ouch!" Cody snickered as Lilly and Dana walked away. He slapped Nick on the back. "I gotta admit it, dude. Without you, there'd be no ladies to fuck."

Nick just grinned and nodded in agreement. He looked back at Lilly walking away. She looked so innocent with her blond curls bouncing behind her. Why couldn't he be perfect like her...? Instead he's such a fucking jerk to her. He just wanted to punch himself in the face repeatedly.

**A/N-** YAY! Woow. That took like two days to write. LOOOOOOK...i'm not gonna be a person to beg for reviews, but if you guys don't start reviewing, I won't finish this. I have had 400 hits, and like 6 reviews. How fair. XD but anywayyss...i'll be fair. Tell you what. Give me at least 6 reviews...positive or negative...and i'll post chapter four. ALSO! Tallita-Michelle, what do you mean bits with his friends? Give me ideasss. I live for them. :D LOVE YOU ALL! Peace.love.mickey. x3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **YAY! You guys are awesome. ALSO! Eh hem. I updated my PROFILE! WOOT WOOT! -throws a party. Yeehawww...ok but yeahh u should REALLY check that out. And yeahh I'm changing my name to KATRINA ELOISE LOVETT. Hehe. So you can call me katty(: This chapter's kind of a songfic to "When it all falls apart" by the veronicas.

ENJOY!(:

* * *

Nick took a deep breath as he ran up Lilly's porch. Lilly was inside singing her father the solo she had prepared to make sure her vocals weren't off. The doorbell rang. "Excuse me, daddy."

Once she pulled the door open, she immediately felt the urge to tackle him to the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but she just slammed the door in his face. Nick sighed, and layed his hands on the sides of the doors. "Come on, Lilly. Open the door!" He knocked on it once more, expecting her father to appear. But instead, she came outside, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?!" She shoved his shoulder. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Lilly."

"Sorry for what? Leading me on or bashing me in front of your friends? I put my faith in you, Nick. That was a stupid thing to do."

He caught her shoulders and turned her around. "I still need to run lines with you. But not so--"

"--Anyone finds out." She continued for him. "So you're saying we can be secret friends."

He smiled. "Exactly! It's like you're reading my mind."

She smiled back at him. "Great. Maybe you can read mine."

They stared at each other for a second, then she walked inside, and closed the door. "Dammit!" He yelled as he ran down the steps. Lilly's father appeared outside, pointing for Nick to leave. "Fine! God!" He yelled.

* * *

(A/N- cue songfic)

_I'm having the day from hell. It was all going so well before you came._

Lilly sat in her room, laying on her back on the floor staring at the posters of Simple Plan and Avril Lavigne on her ceiling. She propped her head up and stared at yet another photo of her and Nick she had kept ever since they were five. It was her favorite picture. Kite day in kindergarten. Mrs. Jackson had taken the picture. Nick leaned over and pecked her on the cheek just as the teacher caught the photograph. It was extra special because, not only was it in sepia tone, but it was also the first time they'd had the "kissing-is-a-no-no" speech. It dragged on forever. It may have been thirteen years ago, but she remembered every word of it.

_And not to mention I drank to much. Feeling hungover. Out of touch. I need intervention, attention to stop temptation to scream._

Nick had came straight home, and picked up a bottle of whiskey from the refridgerator on his way up to his room. He slammed the door behind him, and banged his fist into the wall making the pictures shake. He pressed the sweet poison to his lips, and chugging it down. He found his yearbook on the corner of his dresser and picked it up. He flipped through the pages.

**Gary Jayahr Feldon – Junior**

Ambition: to fit in.

He rolled his eyes and flipped to another page.

**Lilian Ainsley Truscott – Senior**

Ambition: to witness a miracle.

He rolled his eyes again and slammed the book shut. He rolled over on his back and let out a loud scream. Luckily, his mom wasn't home to hear it. "Fuck!" He slammed his fists into his pillow and let out another scream.

--

Opening night. Opening night. Opening night. Gonna puke. Gonna puke. Gonna puke.

That was all Nick could think about. He was quite prepared. He knew the lines. He'd stayed up all last night to memorize them, with the help of his loving mother reading Katrina.

It was five pm. Two hours until his broadway debut. (A/N- haha. Sorry. Pun intended. Carry on.) There was one last thing he had to do. He pulled into the parking lot of South Grove Hospital.

"Gary Feldon's room, please." He told the lady at the stand. She pointed toward the back. "Thank you."

As he walked in the hopsital room, he saw that Gary was watching Spongebob. He laughed on the inside as Gary looked up. "Hey."

"Hey," Nick replied. "How you feeling?"

"Been better. Not that you care." He moved under the sheets. A heart monitor was beeping at a steady tempo.

"I lied. When I said I climbed the siren tower. I never did. Actually, they made me do something different. Back then, there was this really tough senior named Roger. He was the coolest. I wanted to be just like him. Anyway, he told me if I could jump off the fifty foot high dive I'd be in."

"Did you do it?"

"Sure did. Belly flopped. Hurt like hell. Nearly killed me. First time I'd ever got to ride in an ambulance." He laughed, causing Gary to laugh. Gary made a fist and held it out. Nick met his fist. They were cool.

--

"Ronnie! Where are you going?!" Dorothea as Helen called out. They were definitely dressed the part. 1940S goodnik fashions. T-tops and slacks. Top hats and cigars.

Nick turned around facing the spotlight. He met Dorothea's gaze. She's managed to well up a tear that was streaming down her face. He spoke his line. "I have to find her. The dancer. She's the most...amazing girl I've ever met." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Ronnie wait!" Dorothea grabbed his hand. He faced her, and gave her a quick scripted peck on the lips. "Goodbye, Helen. Forever." He said as he left. He exited stage right as Dorothea turned to the audience and began her solo. There were a few scenes coming up that Nick wouldn't be in so he found this perfect time to speak with his real Katrina. "Lilly!"

She was dressed in her costume. A beautiful long aqua dress (A/N- it's identical to the one in the movie) with little diamonds. Her hair down her back in bouncing curls. It reminded him of Shirley Temple. She looked beautiful, but she ignored him everytime he spoke her name.

Finally, their special scene was on. Nick sat on a bench near the piano. He faced Lilly. Her bright blue eyes glimmered as she said her line, "I've always known it, Ronnie. But you hurt me so much! Kidnapping me! Did you really think I was going to fall in love with a kidnapper?"

"Yet I heard your voice, Katrina. It was amazing. If I marry you, will you sing to me?"

Lilly looked down at her aqua heels and sighed. "Ronnie. It's not that simple. You belong to a mob! My father will never allow it!"

(A/N- I'm having fun writing this play. Yeah, I know it sucks. Let me skip to the solo)

"Sing to me. Please?" Nick looked down at her, stroking her soft, smooth hair. She stood up as the piano began to play.

"I'll always remember it was late afternoon. It lasted forever and ended so soon. You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed..." She sang. Nick listened to her beautiful voice. He didn't know she could belt out those notes. Every little thing about her amazed him. In his oppinion, she was the definition of perfection.

She sat down to face him as she sang her last line, "...the moment I saw you cry."

That's when he did it. It wasn't scripted. He just felt like it. He leaned in, and brushed his lips against hers. She didnt disagree with his idea, and tied her fingers through his curls.

They released once the curtains shut and the crowd went wild. They sat there staring at each other. Both skeptical. Both nonbelieving. Both...undecided.

--

As he walked into the lunchroom, the whole room grew quiet. No one could believe Nick Jonas was actually in a school function. He headed toward his normal table, but saw that Selena was crying. Like he really needed to deal with her drama right now. He saw Lilly sitting alone at table four. He sat down beside her. Without taking her eyes off her book she said, "People can see."

"They can go fuck themselves." He quickly responded. She narrowed her eyes at him. He threw his hands up in defense. "Sorry. What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice. I've read it sixteen times. It's classic." Nick laughed at how she'd gone from Harry Potter to Pride and Prejudice. "I want to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening." She responded, still reading. He covered her book. "I miss spending time with you."

She scoffed and slurped her juicebox. "Sounds like bull."

"Well it's not!" He snapped.

"Prove it!" She yelled back, slamming her book shut, and running out the school doors. Nick followed after her, "Lilly! Wait!"

She didn't look. "You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend!"

He grabbed her arm causing her to spin around. "Maybe I don't want to just be your friend. Maybe I want to be something more!"

"Let go of me, Nick!" She tried to wriggle free. She felt a tear hit the tip of her cheek. Nick swiped it away. "Maybe you're just scared."

"Why would I be scared?" She mumbled softly, her voice catching in her throat. He sighed. "Maybe because you can't hide from it, anymore. Hiding from the fact that somebody might just want to be with you. No! You wanna know the reason you're really scared? Is because you know that you want to be with me, too."

Her eyes chased his. "Nick, I--" She was cut off by his lips covering hers.

**A/N –** omgg. I dont think you guys are gonna like the next chapter. Let's just say Lilly isn't as happy about the kiss as Nick is. OOOOHHHH...zenon commercial. Random. DUDE. Protozoa was kinda cute. ;) Anyway...we're at 8 reviews. Get me to 13 and I'll post chapter FIVEEEEE. :D

LOVE YOU ALLLL :D

-katty(:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – **HEYYY! Katrina here(: Actually Briana, but MY NAME IS KAT FREAKING RINA! Eh hem. Yes. Katrina. Read it. Memorize it. Eat it. :) ANYWHO...this chapter is kinda sad. -insert sad face here- HAHA. Burnn. Anyway. Oh.My.Jonas! Only SIXTEEN DAYS UNTIL CAMP ROCK. Chyeaahhhh boiiii. Wow, I imitate flavor flav badly. XD anyways...

...ENJOY!(:

**Disclaimer:** Hello, my name is Bill. -clears throat. Katrina's kinda busy right now. Most likely trying to tell people she's dying so the jonas brothers will perform at her birthday party. But still. She payed me twenty dollars to stand here before you and tell you that she, Katrina Eloise Lovett does not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers in any way. Although she wishes she did. Yes. Anyway...and the award for the longest disclaimer ever goes to...BRIANA GAIL BALKO! Ermm...KATRINA ELOISE LOVETT! XD

--

Lilly yanked away from Nick. He had his hands on her neck. She looked up at him, then planted a large _smack!_ Right across his face. His hand flew up in pain. "Jesus. What the hell, Lilly?!"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't get it, do you Nick?! Stay away from me! Always!" She wiped her mouth as she climbed into her Honda and pulled away.

--

Nick was working on his car in his garage. Apparently, the mechanic didn't get everything working right. Joe showed up behind him. "Yo, what's up man?"

"Not much." They did their signature handshake. Nick turned back to his car, while Joe began going through Nick's CDs. "Yo. What is this?"

Nick glanced over his shoulder, then reached for a wrench. "Uh, Lilly leant it to me. It's really good. You should pop it in."

"Heh. No thanks. I'm gonna stick to the cool stuff. You know. Switchfoot, Daughtry. Stuff you used to be interested in? Remember those days? Huh?"

Nick rolled his eyes at Joe's clever remark. "Look, all I'm saying is that Lilly's not such a freak after all we thought."

Joe laughed, "What's with you? You haven't been spending as much time with us lately. It's like you ain't got time for your real friends anymore."

"Real. What is real but a pigment of everyone's imagination?" Nick scoffed.

"This girl's changed you and you don't even know it, man. Problem is...you have to decide."

--

"Hey guys!" Selena ran up to her best friends holding an envelope. "I got the pictures from the play!"

She pulled them out, and showed them to Cody, Demi, and Joe.

Joe smirked. "Lilly Truscott. Damn. Baby got it goin' on."

Selena laughed, "Don't ever do that again. And what about her? She is so not that pretty!" Cody agreed with Joe, "Yeah. Joe's right. Truscott's looking fine in the play."

Demi smirked. "Holy shit, I have the best fucking idea ever! Look, what if we edit these photos onto a pornstar's body and send a flyer to every senior at South Grove High."

Selena laughed, "Demi you are the cruelest ever. I love you!" They hugged. Cody and Joe pondered at the pictures. "I can definitely see this happening. Come on. Let's head to the lab."

The four friends huddled near a computer where Demi was sitting on the seat, moving the mouse. Cody pointed at Lilly's picture. "Okay, move that up some. Yeah."

Joe smirked, "Aw, this is gonna make miss virgin mary wellknown for years to come at South Grove."

"Righteous,"

The next hour or so, Demi, Selena, Cody, and Joe all huddled in different parts of the school passing out the flyers. Finally, it was time to reveal their little plan to their newfound star.

"Hey Lilly!" Selena called after stopping at the water fountain. Lilly began to walk with her. "Oh hey, Selena. How are you?"

"Great. And I just wanted you to know...no hard feelings. Nick and I are way over."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." They began walking again, but Selena stopped her. "Whoa, Lilly. I was just thinking. You would be so pretty if you learned to flaunt your body. Hey, why don't you eat lunch with us, 'kay?"

"Sure!" Lilly smiled and agreed politely. She followed Selena into the cafeteria where she noticed people were laughing. Selena played along. She picked a flyer off the table. "Oh my gosh. Is this you?"

She showed her the flyer. Sure, it was Lilly's face, but it was plastered over the body of a naked girl with a pink bathingsuit on. Lilly's breath began to catch in her throat as she looked around at the crowd pointing and laughing at her. Her breathing became quicker, she was gonna fait...gonna...faaaiiii...

--

Nick had been behind her the whole time. Once she fell, he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. "Nick...?" He heard her moan out through closed eyes. "Shh...I'm right here, baby. You're okay." He picked her up bridal style and layed her gently on one of the tables. He snatched the flyer out of Joe's hand as he walked angrily up to Cody. "Yo, what's up with this?"

Cody started laughing, "Bro, I don't blame you for keeping her to yourself man. I mean this...this is just AMAZING."

Nick nodded mockingly. He reared his fist back, then plunged it into Cody's face. Cody spun completely around before falling to the ground. He stood up, a puddle of blood smeared on his lower lip. He touched it, then looked back at Nick. "That's it. We're done. You made a big mistake, Nick! You're nothing but a piece of SHIT!"

Nick carried Lilly outside the school, and set her on the ground where she could stand up. She threw her arms around him to steady her balance. He held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Baby, I'm sorry. Those guys are jerks. And it's all about me anyway. It has nothing to do with you."

She looked up at him and nodded her head. He let his hand graze her cheek, "You want me to take you home?"

"Yeah..." She managed to mutter. She was still dizzy and sick from the experience. Nick helped her into the car. They parked in front of her house. "You okay now?"

She looked at him sincerely. "Mmhmm...I'm fine. Thanks, Nick. For everything." She unfastened her seatbelt. Nick bit his tongue. It's now or never. "Lils, are you...are...are you busy this Friday?"

"Oh, umm...I can't go."

"You got something else going on?" He asked her delicately. She looked down shyly then back up. "Well, no. See...I'm not aloud to date."

Nick knew what he had to do. He just wasn't sure how...

--

"Those who conquer in this world shall have the leap of faith that is love itself." Reverend Truscott began to practice his sermon just as Nick entered the small church. He caught his eye. "Hello, Reverend."

"How are you, Mr. Jonas?" He asked, sipping his tea.

Nick shut his eyes and prepared himself for this, "Sir. With your permisson, I would like to take Lilly out this Friday."

He glared at him. "I'm afraid not."

"With all due respect, sir. I ask you to reconsider."

Reverend Truscott looked at Nick for a second, then sighed. "I've made my decision, Mr. Jonas. You may leave now."

Nick was just about ready to turn around, but he was ready to fight for his girl. "Reverend, I come to you asking this because I believe in Lilly, and I know she deserves the best. I can give that to her if you just let me prove it to you once."

Reverend Truscott just nodded. "Alright. One chance. That's it."

"Thank you, sir."

--

"You actually asked my daddy?! You are so sweet!" Lilly laughed as they walked to their table. Nick laughed, "Well...I try."

She smacked his shoulder as they sat down. She flipped her blonde hair away from her neck revealing a strange necklace. It had something written on it, but he couldn't figure out what it said. Lilly ordered her food but wouldn't touch it. She sort of poked at it with her fork. Nick swallowed his steak, "You okay?"

"Mmhmm...just...how could you afford this?" She looked around.

He smirked, "If that's why you're not eating. Forget it. I'm gonna have to pay for it anyway."

She laughed, "You're actually gonna pay for my food? Wow."

"And that supprises you?" He touched his chest symbolising his heart. She laughed and threw a napkin at him, just as her favorite song came on. Hollywood's Not America by Ferras.

"Oh my God. Do you wanna dance?"

"I don't dance." He said shyly.

"Everyone can dance! Come on!" Before he could say anything, she yanked his arm away form the table and pulled him to the dance floor. "Uh, I can't do this." He laughed.

She just smiled, "Here, put your hands on my waist."

Awkward...He did as he was instructed, and ended up stepping on her feet. "Oops. Sorry."

She laughed, "Wow. You really _can't _dance."

He scoffed, "Gee. Thanks."

She giggled, something she hadn't done in forever. "Well, you're okay for a cookiecutter popular jerk." (A/N- AHH I had to put that in there. Couldn't resist. That commercial's on right now)

He laughed at her sarcasm, "You're so sweet." He said sarcastically back at her.

"Okay, I have one thing to ask you. Can we please get out of here? I'm not one for fancy restaurants." She said, looking around.

He cocked his eyebrow, "Neither am I. I thought you liked this stuff."

"No! When we were little I used to beg your mom to take us to Burger King, and I'd put up a fit when she drove up to Che Kin's."

"I remember that." He looked down and laughed, then looekd back at her. "Come on. Let's go have some real fun."

**A/N –** Haha, basically everything that happened in this chapter happened in the movie. Lmao. Well, I have to go to Walmart. My little sister wants a Hannah Montana shirt and apparently my mom wants me to take her. -.- Ah, well. Get me to at least 25 reviews and I'll post up chapter SIXXX! :D Who knows? Maybe even by tonight.


End file.
